The present invention relates to a permanently-excited dynamoelectric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Permanently-excited dynamoelectric machines have permanent magnets on their rotors. Depending on the arrangement of the permanent magnets and their distribution on the rotor, a rotor with more or fewer poles is created. For certain areas of application small pole spacings are extremely sensible, but because of the manufacturability of this type of rotor, especially handling small permanent magnets, this is extremely complex and thus time-consuming. Furthermore these types of magnetic materials are attached to the rotor. However, the magnet material is not utilized 100%.
Furthermore a rotor can principally be constructed with magnetized magnet rings; However this is only possible with comparatively small diameters of the rotor. Even with magnetic rings which essentially follow a Halbach magnet arrangement, there is a comparatively high proportion of the magnet volume which is not actively used.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved permanently-excited dynamoelectric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings and to create a magnet arrangement with small pole spacing, high air gap induction with simultaneously optimized magnet use, and yet with an inertia of the rotor that is comparatively small.